Dreaming of Wildflowers
by Saemi Mitsuwa
Summary: Kagome's Mom and Grandpa lose the rights to their family shrine; making Kagomes mother find new job. Her new job forces them to move out of the city into a small desolate town. Things arn't what they seem, can Kagome find her place in this small town or w


Dreaming of Wildflowers  
  
By: Ferburtchan Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters from Inuyasha, so please don't sue me cause I have no moneys o.o;  
  
Chapter 1 -The New Girl from the City-  
  
~~***~~  
  
Clouds of Stratus & Cirrus passed by slowly as a pair of brown eyes stared out the car window. The eyes had a touch of sadness & loneliness to them as they looked sullenly out the window.  
  
"Kagome, come on, don't act like this" said her mother from the drivers seat.  
  
"But mama, why do we have to move all the way Dillon? Its so far away, I just made a lot of friends and then we move so far that I can't even visit them again," said kagome, clutching a card in her hands.  
  
Kagome opened it and read the goodbye card her friends got her for the 6th time that trip, "Besides, our new home is in the middle of no-where, there's no cable, no big stores, and I'll be surprised if there's even access to a phone" said kagome, sighing softly.  
  
Souta put down his toy he had been playing with and looked at Kagome, " I think it'll be fun" he said, smiling.  
  
Grandpa turned in his seat and looked at kagome, " Yes and besides there's a lot of history to that town also. This history is-,"  
  
Kagome looked at him flatly, " That pioneers came they're, decided it was nice, settled and poof! A town was created."  
  
Grandpa stared at her flatly and turned away, " Actually it has history dealing with our shrine and its very interesting..." continued grandpa, not really talking to anybody in particular.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled, " Really Kagome, its not as bad as you think, its actually a nice little town"  
  
Kagome turned and directed her gaze out the window again, highly doubting it.  
  
~**~  
  
A few hours later, Kagome's mother stopped the car in front of a small two- story cottage. Grandpa, Souta, Mama and lastly Kagome filed out of the car and stood on the dirt road in front of the house, staring at it, taking it all in.  
  
The cottage's walls were off-white with a light blue trim, on the right side of the house, a river stone chimney stood. In front was a small porch with 5 river-stone steps leading up to it. On the ground, in front of the porch on either side of the steps was a small garden of various flowers; violets, poppies, milkweed, pericomes and other wildflowers. Wild vibrant green grasses filled the lawn around the small house, with a huge tree in back of the cottage. Around the houses property was a white picket fence, with a gate in front.  
  
Mama smiled, " I think it's a beautiful house, it reminds me of our old home," said Mama as she walked through the gate and towards the porch, carrying her bags, the others following her.  
  
She opened the door and all the furniture and boxes were piled in the middle of the floor, " looks like the movers beat us here " said Mama.  
  
Everyone set their bags down, walking around the small house, Souta ran to the back of the house, " Kagome! There's a stream out back! We can go fishing and swimming!"  
  
"Great" said Kagome flatly, not even wanting to go near the stream. She picked up her bags and walked upstairs. Following the long hallway, she walked in a room near the back of the house. She walked in and set her things down on the bed in the far corner of the room. She sat down and looked around the room, its walls were a really light blue, almost white, the floor was hardwood. There was a window facing the backyard, the big tree in front of it.  
  
Kagome sighed and lay back down on the bed, " This isn't home, its' just a substitute"  
  
~**~  
  
"Kagome...Kagome wake up"  
  
"unnnnghhh..." came the reply from the half asleep Kagome, " please...I stayed up so late last night, unpacking everything and putting it away, can't I sleep in?"  
  
"You can't sleep in, you have school" said mama.  
  
Her eyes flew open, instantly awake, " Wha...What!?! But...I just got here!!" protested Kagome.  
  
"I know, but you need to go, you want to make a good impression don't you? You don't want to fall behind do you?" said Mama.  
  
Kagome sighed and mumbled a 'yes'. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and stumbled in a sleepy stupor towards the shower, grumbling softly.  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome ran downstairs, dressed in a blue skirt and a white shirt with various blue designs on it. She ran into the kitchen and drank down a glass of OJ and grabbed two pieces of toast, holding them in her mouth. She was almost out the door with her green notebook when she noticed a note from her mother; she picked it up and read it.  
  
Kagome  
I'm sorry about not waiting so I could drive you to school, you'll have to walk because my job starts early but I do get home before you do. So when you get home, nice warm cookies will be waiting for you.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mama  
  
Kagome turned the note over to see a map of the area, showing how to get to the school, her eyes widened, "Ahhh its so far! I gotta hurry!" said Kagome as she ran out the door slamming it shut behind her. She ran down the dirt path, eating her toast in one hand and looking at the map, holding her notebook in the other. She ran down the dirt road for a while when she came into town. She got to the first 4 way stop and turned left, and ran down 2 blocks, turning right now seeing the school house in the distance down the street.  
  
It was a rather small one-story building, looking like it could only hold about 30 to 40 kids in one room. It had a grassy lawn, with a small, waist height chain-link fence surrounding it. She trotted up to the gate, opening it then walked to the door, mumbling softly, " I can't believe it, your first day and your late" she said, scolding herself.  
  
She stopped at the door and took a deep breath, " ok...here goes nothing..." and opened the door. Instantly she felt everyone's eyes all on her, boaring into her, making her even more nervous than when she was at the door. She stepped in softly and stopped at the teacher's desk, she looked up and saw a woman who looked like she'd seen better days. She wore a tight black dress; her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, little hairs hanging down here and there. She had a stern, yet annoying look on her face.  
  
"So," started the lady, her voice seeming to pierce her brain with an ice pick, " Who might you be?"  
  
"um, Kagome Higurashi. I just got here last-," stuttered kagome.  
  
"Yes I know," said the teacher, cutting Kagome off, " and late to class as well. This is certainly not acceptable, honestly, you're from the city you should already behave and follow the rules."  
  
Kagome stared at the floor, more embarrassed than she ever was in her entire life. All she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die in that very spot. She meekly said, " I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough young lady, when I'm the teacher, you will soon learn to follow the rules, or else your behavior will soon start to affect your grades." stated the teacher, " You may call me Mrs. Wilson, and nothing else. You will sit in the far corner, in the second row, 1 seat from the back"  
  
Kagome nodded weakly and walked down the row, finding her seat and sitting down, finding that the chair was hard and uncomfortable.  
  
The teacher started her lesson again, seeming to be teaching Geometry, Kagome's most feared subject.  
  
"Now, if you use the formula I just showed you, enter in-," the door suddenly slammed open, cutting the teacher off.  
  
Mrs. Wilson turned and looked at the door sternly, glaring at the two guys as they walked in. One with white, silvery hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, the other with short black hair. The silvery haired one was fairly tall, wearing a red shirt, with loose blue jeans and black boots, the Black haired one, wore a white shirt with black pants, brown old looking boots.  
  
Mrs. Wilson glared at them, " Inuyasha, Miroku...late AGAIN I see. You know, if you two get another tardy, I'll start taking points away from your grades!" said Mrs. Wilson, her voice rising in decibels.  
  
"Yeah whatever old hag, " said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes, Miroku just nodded an apology and went to his seat, far across the room.  
  
Mrs. Wilson just glared at Inuyasha, seeming to think that if she stared hard enough he would burst into flame. Inuyasha just walked down the second row, heading towards the back.  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he walked past her, his golden eyes boaring into her's as he walked by, almost as if he were sizing up the newest student. She stared back at him, his dog-ears swiveling at the various sounds in the room. She suddenly had a strong urge to touch them. 'w...what? Where did that come from?? I hardly even know him! Besides, he seems like a selfish, arrogant jerk anyways.' Thought kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the seat behind kagome and dropped his small black notebook on his desk, looking like it had never been opened before. He leaned back and put his booted feet on the back of Kagome's chair, relaxing and staring at the aging blackboard with a bored expression.  
  
As the teacher continued with her lesson, Kagome scribbled notes on her paper from the teacher's lectures about Geometry. Not wanting to miss anything, for she was bad enough in math, and she needed all the help she could get. Inuyasha stared at the back of kagome's head, looking like he was about to fall asleep. He then reached forward, his fingers finding a single strand of hair, and yanked on it.  
  
"OWW!" said Kagome loudly, holding her head where the hair was pulled out.  
  
The teacher glared at her, everyone else stared at her like she had grown a third head. Inuyasha just leaned back staring at the blackboard like nothing happened. Kagome's face grew hot and she mumbled an apology, everyone seemed to direct their attention to the teacher now.  
  
Kagome glared at her notes, knowing it was Inuyasha who did that.  
  
'Stupid jerk...' thought Kagome.  
  
The teacher continued her lesson for the third time that day, " Now, showing you what I did, can Caty come up and show us what needs to be put in the formula?" said Mrs. Wilson.  
  
Caty stood up from her seat and walked down the isle, walking by Kagome and brushing against her arm slightly.  
  
Kagome sighed, feeling miserable and bored, missing her home and her friends dearly. She glanced at her left side boredly and saw the biggest spider she's ever seen in her entire life crawling down her arm. She jumped up, screaming loudly, shaking her arm madly, trying to get the spider off.  
  
It flew off, and landing on the floor, now crawling towards her feet. She scooted back, tripping over someone's foot and collapsed on the floor. She scooted back against the wall, breathing deeply, hearing some of the students laugh at her outburst. "Kill it, Kill it!!!" screamed Kagome, knowing no one would listen to her. She pressed her back against the wall when suddenly a booted foot stuck out and smashed the spider.  
  
Everyone fell silent; Kagome looked up and found that Inuyasha had smashed it. He stared down at her with an annoyed look on his face, Kagome stared back, surprised. "Geeze, all the screaming over a little spider." Said Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome's surprised look turned into an annoyed one, she glared at him, " I can't believe you!!, " she said, standing up, " you sticking that spider on me! That really scared me!"  
  
His annoyed expression turned into an angry one, " You think I did that!?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You stupid girl!" he said, glaring at her, "...keh!" He sat back down his arms crossed, glaring at the blackboard. Kagome also sat in her seat, fuming angrily.  
  
The teacher glared, "I've had quite enough of you two! Go stand outside in the far corner of the yard till lunch break. " said Mrs. Wilson sternly  
  
~**~  
  
Kagome sighed, " You know this is all your fault"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, " My fault!? I only killed it!" he said angrily.  
  
"Then who did it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It was Caty" said Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah right, it was you!" exclaimed Kagome, getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it in order for you to believe me girl?" asked Inuyasha, his voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
"First off, you can start by calling me by my name," said kagome, her look flat.  
  
"Keh! I'd rather call you girl"  
  
"Your such a Jerk!"  
  
"Your not exactly perfect either girl!"  
  
Kagome glared at him, anger coming off her in waves, " I DO have a name you know! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"  
  
"Like I said before, I'd rather call you girl, it's a better name than Kagome" said Inuyasha, emphasizing Kagome's name at the end, " besides, it was just a stupid spider anyways."  
  
Before kagome could reply, the school door opened and everyone piled out of the school, for now it was lunch break.  
  
"Ugh finally!" said Kagome as she went to go get her notebook from inside.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Miroku, not even bothering with his notebook and sat down next to him. Still annoyed from his argument with kagome.  
  
"I see you haven't wasted your time with that new girl eh?" said Miroku, biting into a sandwich.  
  
"Keh! She's so annoying, like I would be interested in her at all"  
  
"You know, when she's not mad at you, she actually seems kinda nice" commented Miroku.  
  
"Psh, go head, she's all yours Romeo"  
  
"Please, I'm only 17. I have my whole life ahead of me, why rush it?" stated Miroku with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Yeah right Miroku, as soon as you see one pretty girl, you're already over there, feeling her up"  
  
"It is sad you portray me as such a vile creature Inuyasha" said Miroku with a hurt expression on his face. Inuyasha just stared flatly at him with a "yeah right" kind of look.  
  
Kagome walked out of the school building with her notebook and sat down next to a bunch of wildflowers, staring at the ground hungrily.  
  
"Now I wish I took time to bring some kind of lunch," said Kagome quietly, her stomach grumbling in protest.  
  
While Kagome sat, Caty and a bunch of farm girls headed towards her. Kagome sighed, 'great, here comes the clic...' thought Kagome. They stopped in front of Kagome, " So, Kagome...your from the city huh?" asked Caty. Kagome nodded slowly, not trusting them in the least. "Well, we don't need no stinking city girl crowding us." And suddenly the girls behind her lifted a huge metal bucket, tipping it over, forcing tons of water out onto Kagome, getting water everywhere.  
  
The girls laughed as Kagome wiped her face and sputtered softly. She was soaked, her hair was sticking to her face, her clothes stuck to her skin, her notebook with all her notes was ruined, not to mention Kagome was very embarrassed and felt helpless.  
  
"Stop this right now!" said a girl's voice.  
  
Kagome looked up to find a girl standing in front of her; she had black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Caty and her gang glared at her and left, going to their corner of the yard. Kagome looked surprised, 'They actually listened?' thought Kagome.  
  
The girl turned around and held a hand out, " Ignore them, they always do stupid stuff like that to new people"  
  
Kagome looked up at in surprise and took her hand, the girl helping her up. Kagome picked her notebook up and looked at her ruined notes, she sighed, " So much for getting a good grade on the math test next week..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you copy my notes"  
  
"Really? Wow thanks. By the way, what's your name? Asked Kagome.  
  
"It's Sango, and its no problem."  
  
"I'm Kagome, so where do you live?"  
  
"I live in the outskirts of town on a farm, like most of the other people here." Said Sango.  
  
"Really? Well I don't live on a farm, but I do live in the outskirts also."  
  
"That's neat, where are you from?"  
  
"The Capitol" said kagome.  
  
"Oh, you came a long way then. You miss your friends at all?"  
  
Kagome sighed, " Yes, I do. I guess you could say that I'm 'homesick'."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement, then everyone headed back inside the school building, Lunch now over. Kagome picked up her wet things and headed to her seat, still embarrassed about what happened.  
  
~**~  
  
Time passed slowly, but eventually school ended. Kagome walked down the dirt road with a sullen look on her face. She had a horrible day, complete with meeting some guy who was a total jerk, getting soaked from Caty's fan club, and being late to school. She sighed, staring ahead down the road, into nothingness. She felt so out of place, like a fish out of water. She felt like she was slowly suffocating, for she was the outcast, no one accepted her for who she was.  
  
Finally she came to her 'Home', to her it was just a substitute. She walked in through the gate and up the steps. Opening the door, walking inside the small cottage. Kagome smiled, like her mother said, she did smell cookies baking in the oven. She dropped her now damp notebook on the floor and walked into the kitchen, looking miserable.  
  
Mama looked at her, but her happy look on her face fell when she saw Kagome's dejected one, " Kagome? Are you ok?" asked Mama as she walked up to Kagome, resting her hands on her shoulders, " Wait...why are you wet? What happened?"  
  
Kagome then took the next 15 minutes, telling her about Caty and Sango and what happened. Kagome walked over to the Mahogany table and sat at a chair.  
  
"Oh Kagome, its only your first day, just try to avoid them. That Sango seems like a very nice girl..." said Mama, hinting at maybe they could become friends.  
  
Kagome stared at the floor, " Yes...I guess your right. Thank you Mama for listening to me"  
  
Mama nodded and walked over to where the cookies where sitting on the counter, she picked up 3 and walked back to kagome, handing them to her. Kagome smiled, she had made her favorite, Chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Kagome stood up and hugged her mother tightly, then walked upstairs to her room, entering and sitting on her bed.  
  
She yawned, tired from everything that happened. She glanced out the window, looking at the land beyond their property. She found the there were farms on either side of them.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder who those belong to?" asked kagome, thinking maybe one of them might belong to Sango.  
  
She shrugged to herself and laid back on her bed, falling in a restless sleep, thoughts of how she was treated and how she was so different from everyone else at school.  
  
Eventually the black shaded twilight filled the sky as the sunset, and the moon rose from behind the mountains.  
  
~~***~~  
  
How was it? I hope you thought it was ok, it would please me GREATLY if you clicked that little purple button down there and reviewed for me ^_^ Thanks for those of you for taking the time to read this.  
  
=Ferburtchan= 


End file.
